


真相是假

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	真相是假

不是RPS，年龄差缩小，请勿代入真人。  
演员40岁x演员21岁，合作的电影是美队3、返校季和复联3，就是超英电影。  
因为不写RPS，所以请自动忽略同名吧。  
真是甜的，你们信我！

 

真相是假  
你看过的温柔都是假 爱意也全都是假  
你见证的 拥抱都是假 猜测的思念也是假  
-  
发布会的红毯多数大同小异，身上穿的西装是提前好几个月定制的，从被发胶固定好的发型到擦到光可鉴人的鞋尖，每一丝都透露着备受宠爱的好莱坞新星该有的样子。

Peter Parker，出道不算久，三年内却接到了大热漫画人物的续拍邀约。一夜之间，他从籍籍无名到了第二天娱乐版块的头条都是他。听起来像是只存在于作家笔下的美国梦，但只有Peter自己知道他这一切全都来之不易，有几个人能想到穿了一身高定西装站在摄像机前面笑容得体的他，三年前还在治安混乱的皇后区做个书呆子一样的宅男呢？

金发碧眼的漂亮记者主动带着摄像师向他走过来，那是《名利场》杂志的Christine，Peter认得她。在以往的红毯，这种当红杂志一般不会选择他这样的年轻演员采访，但是今非昔比，即使这场发布会同样众星云集，但Peter已经不是当年那个会被人轻易忽略的无名之辈了——就连这种以往只围着Tony Stark转的记者也跑来找他了。

Peter很快收起心里的戏谑，给了对准他的镜头一个练习过很多次的完美笑容，女记者问他：“Peter，对于将要上映的这部电影你有什么心得吗？”

“我非常高兴能参与其中，这感觉好到不像是真的。我想，对于每个人剧组成员来说，这都是一段难忘的经历。”

“还真是完美的官方回答。”Christine冲他抬了下眉毛，Peter听说这位女记者从来不按常理出牌，他预感到她很可能要问些不一般的问题了。果然：“其实我想问的是……这部电影是你和Tony Stark的第三次合作了吧？你对他有什么看法？”

“Tony是很好的前辈。他在片场教了我很多东西，和他合作是一件很愉快的事。”几年来，Peter早就练就在镜头面前说起谎来连眼睛都不眨的本事了，但只有他自己知道手心汗湿得有多厉害。他的心嘭嘭直跳，让Peter忍不住怀疑或许下一秒他就要因为心跳过速叫救护车了。

因为，没办法，他总是一听到Tony Stark这个名字就无法冷静下来。

不过幸好Christine没有发现他的不对劲，女记者保持着微笑，点头附议Peter的话。但就在Peter松了口气，以为访谈应该到此结束的时候。Christine忽然问Peter：“那么你对于Tony Stark在ins上传了你们的合照这件事怎么看？”

合照？Peter从下午走进红毯以后就把手机交给了助理，他根本不知道那个男人在ins上传了什么照片。Peter抬手摸了摸领带，轻微地将它扯松了一些，接着深呼吸了一次，“什么合照？唔……我和Tony关系不错，朋友之间发个合照不是很正常的吗？”

Christine狡黠一笑，“那么朋友之间会用上‘I miss you so bad’这种词吗？”

Peter觉得自己后背都在冒汗，他现在已经顾不上要做表情管理了，Peter僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，问Christine：“不好意思，我没带手机，可以给我看看那条ins吗？”

Christine看似好心地把自己的手机递给了他，同时也指示着一旁的摄像师把Peter从惊讶、不解再到愠怒的表情全都一秒不落地拍了进去。

Peter在心里一遍遍提醒自己现在还有摄像机在拍，他一定要冷静一点。但是Peter仍然忍不住用余光扫了一眼站在他右前方正在接受采访的男人，Peter保持着最后的理智在把手机还给Christine时给了一个笑容，“谢谢你，Christine。”

“是我要谢谢你才对，Peter。”女记者这话说得真心实意，她这次回去的报道可有得写了，Peter Parker因为Tony Stark而险些在镜头前失控的新闻将是她的独家了。

#  
发布会之后按照惯例是一场庆功宴，因为这一场几乎所有主演都到齐了，所以投资方花了大手笔给他们包下整层酒店，宴会上的酒饮也拿的全是最好的。这部电影拍得不容易，耗时近半年，如今终于迎来上映，众人心里感慨，一场庆功宴杯盏交错，确实热闹。

所以似乎没人注意到人群中少了那么两个人。

Peter换了套方便行动的西装，酒红色的圆边领更休闲，颜色也比严肃得黑色更衬他。既有少年人的活力，又有成熟男性该有的魅力。这一晚上Peter连着被好几个人夸赞这身西装很适合他，但他没心情在乎这个。

他手里的酒杯拿了一晚上，一口酒没喝过。Peter整晚上的注意力都放在宴会中央被众人围住的那个男人身上，Tony Stark身为主演，在庆功宴上也比别人要忙。而Peter心里总记着他前几天做的那个梦——他梦到了Tony，梦到他们重新回到了电影中的场景。而那个梦的内容却总让Peter放不下心来。

终于，Peter看见那个男人放了酒杯，从人群之中走出，往厕所的方向去了，他这才找到机会跟了上去。而Peter走到拐角才意识到自己太心急，连酒杯都忘了放，而就在他犹豫着要不要折返回去放下酒杯时，拐角后面忽然伸出一只手把他抓了过去。Peter下意识把酒杯抬高过了头顶，而握住他手腕的那个人则顺势把他抵到了墙上。

正是Peter注意了一整晚的Tony Stark。

“好久不见。”

男人一手撑在Peter耳朵边上，俯下身迫使着Peter不得不往后躲，直到他紧紧贴到了墙面上。他们两个人近到Peter能闻到男人说话时的浅浅酒气，不是那种属于醉鬼的难闻味道，反而将Tony身上那种若有若无的鲜花味道变得旖旎了几分。闻起来熟悉得要命，让Peter忍不住想起了那么多个他曾经近到能闻到男人身上香水味道的夜晚。

“你要做什么？躲在这里就为了偷袭我？”

“难道不是你先跟踪我？”男人笑了一声，低下头来用鼻尖贴到Peter耳边，“一整晚，你都只看着我一个人，我知道的。”

Peter试图从男人手中挣脱开，但是他顾忌着手里端着酒杯没敢太用力，所以这种不痛不痒的挣扎反而显得他在欲迎还拒。

“嘿，别动。你这样我会觉得你在暗示我……”男人靠他又近了一些，用下半身抵住了Peter，感受到Peter身体的瞬间僵直后还朝他顶了顶胯，“懂了吗？不要乱动。”

“你什么毛病？”Peter压低声音，听起来像个警告的信号，“放开我。”

“你觉得你现在有和我讨价还价的余地吗？”男人勾了勾嘴角，把手放到了他两腿之间，“你知道，我要是在这里对你做点什么……等会有人来厕所的话，第二天的头条会变成什么？”

Peter被他气得想笑，“你以为记者们会饶过你？天才，第二天头条出来，我们大概是要同归于尽的。”

“听起来还挺浪漫。”Peter没想到男人完全摆出了一副毫不在意的样子，甚至还真的按住他下腹正在沉睡的器官揉了几下，“你要不要试试看？”

“你是疯了吗？！”

“或许吧。”男人潦草应道，“说吧，你跟着我做什么？”

“ins上的照片……你为什么要发那种东西？”

“我发了什么？”

“我们的合照。”Peter咬牙切齿地说，“而且你为什么刻意要选一张角度那么暧昧的照片！还配字什么……”

“我配了什么字？”Tony故作疑惑，“你能不能说清楚一点。”

“I miss you！”

“Well……我是真心的。”Tony伸手抱住了Peter，“Peter，我好想你。”

“Liar.”

Peter这次用力地挣扎起来，他再顾不上杯里的酒可能会洒出来了，他只想赶快逃离这个地方、逃离这个男人。而男人眼疾手快地接住了差点晃洒的酒杯，Peter眼看着他抬起手将杯中酒液一饮而尽。淡金色的酒液隐没到男人薄薄嘴唇后面，而后Tony朝他低下头来径直吻住他，把剩余酒液从口中渡给Peter。

香槟没有很重的酒精味道，口感细密绵长，些微的果味让不爱酒饮的Peter勉强能够接受。但是Tony的吻要比香槟味道更浓烈，感受起来更像一杯浓烈的威士忌，辛辣又刺激，逼迫着Peter此刻分不出神去考虑其他。他甚至不知道Tony拿过去的酒杯是什么时候被扔到了地上，而男人每吻他一下就抵在他耳边说一句想他，Peter不知道自己怎么就和男人吻到了电梯门口。

Tony从西装的贴身口袋里拿出房卡去刷私人电梯，走廊前后都没有人。男人和他分开了一些距离，两人站在电梯口谁都没说话，Peter身上的西装因为刚才的挣扎皱了一些，可是男人连领结都是整整齐齐，这让Peter觉得那个吻像是他一个人臆想出来的。

叮咚一下，电梯门打开了，厢内空无一人。两人对视一眼，Tony先走进去刷了房卡，然后站定原地，明知故问：“你要不要进来？”

该死的，为什么这个人永远一副可以掌控所有人的样子？Peter冷着脸走进电梯，一把将Tony推到电梯内的镜子上然后抬头咬住了男人的嘴唇。男人低声笑了起来，他的声音在亲吻间隙听起来很模糊，但是Peter还是听清了他说什么：“我知道你不会拒绝我。”

Tony的手紧紧扣在他腰后，让Peter不得不与他下半身相抵，他清楚感受到了男人硬热的器官正蓬勃地贴在他腿根。他的衬衫被拉起来，男人的手摸到他背后去抚平那些不安又僵硬的肌肉，Tony的手掌是暖的，手法娴熟地抚摸着他的身体，让Peter在这一个由他主动的吻里一步步丢盔弃甲。

幸好电梯升得很快，不然他们可能真的要忍不住在电梯监控下面做出点什么事情来，即使Peter走进来之前有意避开了监控器的角度，但是……那种事情毕竟有碍观瞻。

Tony住的是顶层套房，他不需要主办方的大手笔款待，Tony Stark本人就已经足够有钱了。私人电梯直通向他的套房客厅，两人一路跌跌撞撞吻到沙发边上，Peter的西装外套在这过程中被男人动作粗暴地脱掉，回过头就不知道扔到了哪里去。

Peter被他抵在沙发靠背上，Tony在他颈侧和耳朵边上吮吸出一个个湿润吻痕，Peter后知后觉地挣扎起来：“不、不……我明天还有一个广告要拍，你别留下痕迹。”

“什么广告，别拍了。”Tony不但没有停下，反而将嘴唇移到Peter的喉结上，男人张嘴衔住了这个小小的骨节，这个位置是无论Peter如何也想不到办法来遮住的。他下意识紧张地咽了咽口水，却被男人含住喉结吮吸了一下。

Peter气得想踢他，“我不拍是要付违约金的！”

“很多吗？”

“很多！”其实Peter根本不知道要不要赔什么违约金，他也不知道违约金到底是多少。

“那就别工作了。我养你吧。”

“怎么，你最近改做慈善家了？”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”

“实际上，我根本不懂你说的是什么意思。”Peter平静地看着他，呼吸因为刚才的亲吻还有些乱，他的嘴唇也被男人吮吸得发红，看起来像是意乱情迷，但他说出来的话听起来却很冷静：“当初说好的，好聚好散。你记得吗？”

“那你现在这样算什么？”Tony捏住他的下巴，两人离得极近，Peter怀疑Tony只要一眨眼睛，自己就会被他的睫毛刺到。男人的声音变得干涩起来，“难道你管这叫‘重温旧梦’吗？”

“那也不是不行。”Peter扯了扯嘴角，努力作出一副轻佻样子，他根本不知道自己面色已经肉眼可见的变得苍白起来，可他仍然强装着镇定：“所以，你现在到底要不要做？不做就放开我。”

“做，怎么不做。你这样主动，我为什么要浪费这个机会。”男人忽然环住Peter的腰把他一把抱了起来，套房的客厅大得夸张，沙发后面是一整面落地窗，窗外是好莱坞让人心生向往的灿烂街景，几年前的Peter就是看着这样一座不夜城，每日每夜怀揣着憧憬熬过来的。

窗外那么热闹，可他的心里那么空。

Peter被男人按住肩膀抵在了落地窗上，落地窗旁边有个低矮木柜，客厅里没开灯，唯一的光源仅来自窗外，所以Peter看不清Tony从柜子抽屉里拿出来了什么，他只知道男人动作很快地将他西裤脱了下去，柔软的布料被褪到了他小腿上。

之后是湿凉的水渍落到了他臀缝中间，空气中浮现出一些淡淡的香味，似乎是润滑剂一类的东西。这过程之中，Tony一句话也没再说过，在男人的手指摸索着探进他身体时，久未经历过这种事情的Peter还是没忍住闷哼了一声，虽然他很快收住了声音，但Tony的动作还是顿了一下。

紧接着男人的手指抽了出去，再放进来的时候湿润了很多，动作也轻了很多。Tony试探性地在他身体里戳刺着，一边低头去吻Peter衬衫散开而裸露出来的肩膀，就像是在安抚他。他们有过太多荒唐的过去，Tony或许比他自己还要熟悉这具身体。男人只是这样随便地拨弄了几下，便让Peter感受到了久违的那种特别快感。

不止是性欲被撩拨起来、也不只是荷尔蒙在作祟，而是因为对他做这些事的人是Tony Stark，是他无论如何也拒绝不了的人。

Peter把脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上，苦涩地闭上了眼睛，轻声喃喃道：“够了，进来……”

即使男人动作难得温柔又耐心地扩张了很久，但Peter还是在男人进入他身体时忍不住疼得直吸冷气。Tony停止了动作，转而把手放到Peter因为疼痛而半软的性器上，一边抚弄着Peter的性感带一边缓缓推入他的身体。

其实Tony也很不好受，男孩的身体太紧绷，夹得他甚至有些疼。他只好拍了拍Peter的屁股，“放松一点，行吗？还是说，这是你对前任的报复方式？”

而Peter低声咕哝了几句什么，大概是什么骂他的话，只不过声音太轻让Tony听不清楚。Tony从未如此耐心过，他等待着男孩身体放松下来，直到他手里握住的分量十足的器官再一次勃起，Tony才放心地全数顶入Peter的身体。

Peter急促地喘息着，试图以呼吸来分散自己的注意力，而Tony完全没给他反应的机会，男人抽出去一点，再次插入时又没入更多一点。熟悉的快感从身体深处攀升起来，像是有人伸了根魔法棒到Peter的脑子里搅来搅去，而那些乱七八糟的咒语全都是Tony Stark的名字，让此刻Peter脑子里除了这个男人之外一片空白。

“你真是棒极了……”Tony咬着他的耳朵说，男人的呼吸被欲望烘培得又烫又热，“我真嫉妒你在我之后交的那些男朋友，一想到这段时间有别的人进入你的身体，我就要疯了。”

“我他妈的没有！”Peter一边喘息一边说。他没来由地鼻酸起来，连声音也在一次次乱了节拍的呼吸里变得支零破碎，“Fuck you……Tony Stark！Fuck……我哪有什么男朋友，我从来就只有你一个人……”

“在我们分手以后，你没有找过男朋友？”

Peter不肯说话了，他抬起手用手背用力蹭过自己的眼角，扭过头咬牙说：“关你什么事？”

“可你当初告诉我……你喜欢男人。”

#  
Tony想起了他们合作完第一部电影以后红毯的庆功宴，Peter那时候比现在还要青涩，庆功宴上没穿西装，而是穿了一件连帽卫衣和牛仔裤，看起来青春得要命。男孩不知道是被什么人哄着喝了好几杯酒，在宴会以后红着脸找到了Tony，带着醺然的酒气和Tony结结巴巴地告白，说自己喜欢男人，问Tony能不能和他试试看。

在好莱坞这种事情很常见，尤其是Peter这样的年轻演员，长相还算好看，才出道就想让大人物带着自己一路上位。Tony一般很少接触演员圈子里的人，他一般只偏好金发碧眼的漂亮模特，而且他也不想惹来一身腥。

可是那天他也不知道自己哪根筋不对，面对着小男孩那张脸，他还真的下不了心拒绝。Tony避过人群把Peter带到了他的套房里，年轻的身体拥有绝佳的柔韧性，男孩的声音连喘息时候也很好听，那一晚上让Tony印象很深刻。

他第二天醒来以后给Peter留了张空白名片，上面留了自己的私人电话，背面写了You know who I am。男孩一身斑驳吻痕，抱着白色棉被睡得一脸天真无邪，Tony直到走到门边还回过头看了一两眼，这可是他一夜情后少有表现出留恋的时候。不过最后他还是关上了门，把Peter一个人留在了偌大的套房里。

所以他不会知道Peter一个人醒来以后，面对空了的床铺和一地狼藉时是何心情。他也不会知道Peter终于鼓起勇气打给他，却是助理接了电话，女助理客气地说Tony会晚点回电话给他。然而Peter没想到他晚一点接到了却是Tony发给他的电子邮件，里面包含了几份当红导演的联系方式和剧本——Tony Stark大方地给他指了条路，对“一夜情对象”可谓是慷慨非常。

但是他从来没有联系过那些由Tony推荐来的导演，这其实说不通，因为在Tony看来，他毕竟尽职尽责地用身体付出了一整晚，这些根本是他应得的。Peter在心里自嘲地想。

不过Peter没想到Tony会再联系他，给他发来一串地址和时间，其中的暗示意味不必多说。Peter把这些短信统统删了，他看着那些短信眼眶都发红，可他到底还是一次次去赴了约。

而几乎是每一次过后，Peter都会收到一些莫名其妙冒出来的工作邀约，Tony似乎有所察觉他从来不去主动联系那些人脉，男人便让那些人主动去联系Peter的助理，让他没办法再把这些工作推掉。Peter只好咬牙接了下去，背地里又更努力地工作，凭借自己的努力做到了Tony所提供给他的更多。

他们的合作电影断断续续拍了两年，这种关系便也断断续续维持了两年。直到有一天忽然传出消息，Tony Stark要和他的助理结婚了。一开始不知道是从哪里传出来的小道消息，说是那位叫Pepper Potts的女士被人目睹到和Tony一起出现在医院做产检，而他的助理金发碧眼，长相漂亮，确实是男人一贯的审美。

而Peter始终没有得到任何解释，他等了整整一个星期，没有任何一条来自于Tony的短信和电话。一个星期以后，Peter取下那张手机卡掰断从他的公寓窗外扔了出去，连带着他对于Tony Stark的所有期望全部扔了干净。

他在取下手机卡之前给那个从来没存过却早已烂熟于心的号码发了条短信：我玩够了。好聚好散，别再来找我。

其实他心里清楚，从始至终他才是被动的那个人。但他不想真的等到Tony和他说再见的那一天，他不想听到那个男人对他宣布结束。

他们刚好结束在电影杀青后不久，Peter一直到红毯之前的大半年里都没再和Tony见过面，而这之间似乎也没传出过什么Tony Stark结婚的消息，或许当初那件事不过是条风言风语。但Peter在意的并不是那件事本身。

#  
Peter从落地窗玻璃上撑起手臂，冷笑着反问他，“我当然喜欢男人，不然我为什么要找你？”

“我以为……”Tony忽然意识到他或许一直误会了什么，“所以你当初说要和我试试看，是认真的？”

“当然不是。”Peter笑得连声音都在发抖，“我对那些导演的试镜渴望得要命，我希望你带着我一步登天。怎么，你现在这幅表情是什么意思？可别告诉我你当真了吧？真相就是，我说的什么喜欢你、什么想和你试试看，全是假的……”

“好了，不要说了。”男人忽然退出了他的身体，Peter抬手捂住自己的眼睛，任Tony把他带到了床铺上。Peter这时候就剩了一件衬衫披散在肩膀上，Tony把缠在他小腿上的西裤彻底剥了下去，男人握住他的膝盖和脚踝将Peter两腿打开。但是Peter并没有受到想象中的再次进入，而是身前的性器被人接触到了一个濡湿的触感，Peter猛地睁开了眼睛，正好对上了Tony的视线。

男人眼神丝毫不躲闪，他张嘴含住了那个器官，甚至还刻意用舌尖去拨弄了一下敏感的头部。饶是Peter再不情愿，也还是因为快感不受控制的呻吟了一声。

Peter从来想不到那个男人会为他做这种事，他们荒唐的那些日子里总被荷尔蒙填充得很满，男人之间的性爱没有什么特别的情调可言，至少Tony不会每次买了束玫瑰才来脱他衣服。他们只遵循着欲望接吻，只遵循着快感做爱。

但这时候Tony肯为他俯身，此时向他看来的眼神是Peter从未想象过柔软的，甚至是心甘情愿臣服的。

Peter试图挣脱开，“你放开我！Tony Stark，你不能这样对我……”

“为什么？”Tony以为自己让Peter感到了不舒服，他转而用手握住男孩挺立起来的性器安慰他，“嘿，理解一下，我从来没做过这个……”

你可以欺骗我，可以敷衍我。但是你唯独不能对我这样好，不能对我表现出认真的样子。这样只会让我意识到自己因为任性得离谱而错过了什么。

“你怎么能这样对我？”Tony听见男孩的声音隐约带上了哭音，他想要拉开Peter遮在眼睛上的手，却摸到了一手的湿意，Peter死死地咬着嘴唇，试图用疼痛把自己的哽咽逼回喉咙里。“你离我远一点，plaese？”

“我还要离你多远。”Tony很无奈，“你留下一条莫名其妙的短信就走了，说什么好聚好散——你真的和我谈论过什么聚散问题吗？还说什么让我不要找你。Peter，你要我怎么想？”

男人低下头来吻他，在他耳边沉沉叹了口气，“我到底要怎么做。”

Tony的嘴唇轻柔地碾压着他的唇瓣，是热的，暖的。Tony又一次进入了他的身体，动作比前一次要温柔，却次次正中他的敏感点。Peter抬起来的手臂在快感中一点点失去了力气，遮住眼睛的手滑落下来，最终露出他湿润又发红的眼眶。

Tony俯身过去亲吻他的眼睛，体内的快感磨磨蹭蹭地积累着，让好久没经历过这种性事的Peter不堪折磨，好像有一千只蚂蚁在骨缝里细细的咬，又像是正在海面上的巨浪中浮沉，让他找不到出口和方向。

欲望得不到疏解的Peter闭着眼睛呜咽起来，因为不肯抬手去抱Tony，他的手臂只好在头顶交握，勾住自己的指节绷紧了身体承受着第一轮高潮的来临。而Tony俯下身，手掌从他的肩膀一路摸索到他的手掌，最后和他十指相扣，紧紧抱着Peter和他一起到达了浪潮的顶点。

#  
空气中弥漫着一股性爱以后的特殊味道，混合着香水味、酒味实在是不算好闻。可是Tony沉沉地压在他身上，让Peter没力气爬起来去洗澡。虽然身体累得要命，眼睛也酸涩得发疼，可Peter无端觉得他心里那个空了大半年的洞终于被缝补上了。

他感受到男人高热的皮肤紧贴着他，Tony的嘴唇落在他眉毛、鼻尖和嘴唇上有一下没一下地吻着他，细密的胡茬扎的他好疼，可他心里却好久没这样满足过了。这是不管获得了多少瞩目都换不来的东西。

“不做了吗？”

“怎么，你还有力气？”Tony抬手捏住了Peter的鼻尖，“哭得鼻音重成这样，声音都哑了，还要和我逞强是不是？”

被戳穿的Peter只好眨了眨眼睛盯住自己鼻尖上那只手，他现在不知道自己该摆出什么表情，或者他该说些什么才好。

“我真的不明白，你到底在想什么？”

“你结婚了吗？和你的助理。”Peter沉默了一会，忽然问道。

“结什么婚？”Tony皱眉，“我和Pepper？怎么可能。”

“半年前，有人说看见你和Pepper去做产检……”

“半年前？”Tony略一思索才反应过来，“是，我是和她去了。但是一起去的还有她的丈夫，Happy Hogan，我的司机。”

“所以……”

“你真的是因为这件事？”Tony感到难以置信，“你为什么不直接来问我？”

“我有什么立场去问你……我知道你把我当成那种，只为了上位和你上床的人，你每次做完都会给我发工作邀约……难道你不是这样想的吗？”

“因为你从来也没提过你想要的不是那种关系……我只是觉得，我想提供给你一些好的东西。你知道Pepper怎么说吗？她气得就差脱高跟鞋砸我了，问我是不是真的下定主意要包养一个好莱坞男演员，她说让我别糟蹋你这么个看起来就很乖的小孩，还说要曝光我……真有意思，她居然要曝光她的老板。”

Tony笑了一下，“不过她拿我没办法，我知道她也就是嘴上那么说说而已。我其实有想过和你提出正式交往什么的，可是每一次，你比我还要自觉，做完以后什么话也不说，让我以为自己真的是在做什么交易。我以为……这才是你想要的。”

“你以为这是交易、以为我在利用你，也不肯和我断了关系？”

Tony沉默了，一时安静到Peter以为他不会再回答时，男人才缓缓说：“如果你想要的是名和利，我都可以给你，钱也可以……但我只想要你。我从来没想过我会这么喜欢一个人。虽然他傻到把别人说的传闻当真，傻到一走了之大半年不肯见我。Tony Stark什么时候被人这样对待过？好，你走就走吧，我也不是没有你就活不下去的。”

男人说到这里停顿了，他的声音放低了，变得有些沉重，“可是我做了一个梦。Peter，我梦见在我们站在一片废墟里，你穿着电影里的那件蛛网战衣向我走过来，你抱着我的肩膀和我说你不想走，你说你不想要离开我。那个梦太真实了，以至于最后你在我怀里变成一阵被风吹散的灰以后我吓醒了。醒来以后我找了好多人，问到了你助理的电话，直到和他确定你正完好无损地在片场拍着戏，我才能放下心来。那一刻我终于想通了，只要你还在这世界上，只要我还能见到你，又还有什么过不去的。”

Peter愣愣地听着，好一会才说，“我……其实我做了一个很像的梦。我以为是拍完电影没能出戏的后遗症……我们回到了电影里那个星球废墟的场景中，我朝你走过去，我想要抱你，但是我发现自己开始一点点的消失在你面前。最后我看见你一个人红着眼眶坐在废墟里……”

Peter终于肯抬手抱住Tony了，“醒来以后我难过得要命，我心里只剩下一个念头，如果你真的为了我们之间的事情而和我感同身受的话……那么，我不想再看见你露出那样的表情了。”

“或许这是命运。也许真的有什么平行宇宙和世界存在也说不定……”Tony把Peter紧紧抱在怀里，“谢谢你肯回到我身边。”

两人又一次接吻，时间静默地在他们之间流淌，除彼此之外的一切事物都显得不那么重要了。命运从起点开始，或许真的穿过了所谓的平行宇宙，最后在这一刻，在两人之间画上了一个完满的圆。

他说的每一句所谓的真相其实都是假，只有爱是真的。


End file.
